The Night at Party Island
by k247
Summary: This is a little One-shot between Luffy and Nami everyone! Nami seems to be a little off and Luffy wants to know why and help her. Read to find out how he does!


" He felt something wet on him- it was very warm it was also enough to send a chill up his rubber spine, it was a feeling that he hated.. The warm liquid was a scarlet red color, he only notice it after taking a closer look. And it was all over his body, from his messy black hair to his worn out sandals. He lifted his hand up and smelled it, he knew this smell all to well.. blood. It was a horrible putrid smell as always.

" Who's blood is this? " He muttered to himself, he didn't feel pain, he wasn't hurt that was for sure. He looked up and saw he was in a dark room sitting on a wooden floor. He blinked, trying to figure out where he was, and then he saw something that shocked him! All his loved ones in the room covered in blood Vivi, Coby, Ace, etc. All were staring at the ground with lifeless eyes before they faded away, but one body was left behind that he noticed all to well.. a woman with orange hair!

The female was sitting there, covered in her own blood and staring at him with tears streaming down her face. She seemed to be mouthing something to him, but he couldn't understand.

" Nami!? " He called, he tried to go to her side but couldn't move no matter what he did! " Nami! "

She just stared at him with her big brown lifeless eyes.

" Nami! Nami! Nami! NAMI! "

Luffy woke up and was panting, he just had a nightmare, he had been having nightmares for some time he wasn't sure why. Today must have been the worst one he ever had, he was thinking about what he saw and had a shiver up his spine. It felt so real.. He looked around in the boy's room and saw that all the other boys were gone, they must be awake already. Luffy sighed and decided to go on with the day anyway so he jumped out of bed and then walked into the kitchen and saw Sanji and Nami. It made him feel uneasy seeing Nami now, but he spoke anyway. " Sanji.. I'm hungry... "

" Wait like everyone else Luffy! " The cook growled in response. " I'm not even near done yet! "

Nami closed her book and looked up at Luffy. He felt nervous, but looked back at her like nothing had happened. He didn't want her to worry about him.. plus it was just a dream, right? " We should be near an Island anytime soon, want to go see it with me? We know nothing about it, this Island might be fun.. " Nami made a small smile.

Luffy made a huge smile. He forgot about the nightmare and was trying to stop himself from bouncing up and down in front of Nami. " Really!? Lets go! To the next Island lets go Nami! " He got all his energy back from that one sentence and they both exited the kitchen.

Moments later they could see an Island coming into view! Balloons were coming out of the Island and a sign in rainbow colors said PARTY ISLAND! " A party Island..? " Nami rubbed her hands together. " I can steal so much stuff! " She said mischievously.

" Oi. " Zoro said looking at Nami with a sweat drop and disappointed. " Is that really all you can think about? "

" Luffy! " Robin called, everyone looked at her confused. " Let's wait till nighttime to dock at the Island. I heard of this Island- it really is a party Island, but.. they don't take kindly to pirates.. "

" But I don't want to waiiiit... " Luffy groaned and pouted. Nami swiftly smacked him, rolling her eyes in the process.

" Unless you want to get caught by the marines we'll wait here! " Nami said mad still holding up her fist.

Luffy nodded in agreement, a bump protruding on his head. " Okay, Nami. "

The crew waited until it was night time to go onto the Island so they wouldn't be seen so easily. " Wow! This place is so cool at night! " Usopp said hopping off in excitement and full of adventure, as soon as night time had come the Straw Hats docked the ship and got off as soon as they could.

" Looks like Christmas lights are all over this place at night! " Chopper said looking around saying wow to everything. He was fascinated by everything he saw, fireworks up in the sky, all the different people, and the warm air felt nice on everyone's skin. Some people were dressed like clowns and doing tricks they welcomed the Straw Hats with a smile. Chopper turned his head and looked hungrily at something, it was cotton candy!

" Nami! Can I have some money!? " Luffy asked excitedly, but then he stopped and looked at Nami confused with a wondering face. Nami seemed to be looking at something he couldn't see. " Nami...? " Luffy asked pouting that she wasn't putting her attention on him.

" H-Huh? " She asked snapping out of her daydream and looking back at Luffy.

" I wanted some money! " He put his hands out still pouting a bit. He didn't like the look Nami had in her eyes, it reminded his about his dream he had. It was like she was scared or unsure about something, he didn't want her to be it made it seem like the dream could have been more real. He wanted to know what was happening, she was his nakama, right? Only a friend, right?

" Okay.. " She gave him about 100,000 beli but she seemed to be thinking about it but made no face.

" Huh!? Are you sure that's the right amount!? " Zoro asked raising an eye brow.

" I'm sure! " Nami replied before she turned followed by Robin as she waved bye to everyone. Luffy sighed in relief, wait relief? He was happy that Nami was with Robin so she would be safe, but he still left uneasy. Was he just thinking to much? Was he thinking at all? Thinking hurt to much anyway, so he pushed the feeling away.

" Oi Luffy! Hurry up! " Sanji yelled.

Luffy looked at the money and smiled. " Yosh! I'm coming food! " He yelled, throwing up his hand in a fist pump.

It had been a fun day and Luffy had a lot of food. Everyone seemed to be having fun, even the usually stoic Zoro. Everyone but one person, and that person was Nami. Lufffy noticed that she wasn't really looking at the food or rides. She was always looking for something, but what was it that she was looking for? She seemed a little distant, so Luffy decided to question her when he noticed her and Robin coming into view.

" Hey Nami! " Luffy got up form his chair and left Zoro and Sanji who somehow happened to get into another argument over something that was probably trivial.

" What? " She asked, halting beside Robin and giving him a strange look.

" Lets go on a ride together! " Luffy smiled widely at her, showing off all his teeth.

" Ah.. I think I'll pass.. " Nami shook her head, and sighed lightly.

" Huh? Why? " He asked sad, pouting once again. Why wouldn't she let him help her? Why was she so far away? The most important question, why did he care so much?

" I'm not much for rides, but maybe Usopp will go with you! I have to go! See you later! Meet you at the ship! " Nami waved at him, before she walked away quickly.

" Wonder where she's going.. " Luffy tilted his head to the side, tapping his foot thinking about it.

" A woman can have her secrets, can't she? " Robin smiled her strange smile before walking after Nami

It was now sometime before midnight, and everyone had either gone to sleep ( Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro ) , flirted with woman ( Sanji ) or were enjoying each other's company ( Robin and Franky ). However, a certain rubber captain was still awake. He was watching the seemingly never ending party Island while taking a large bite out of a piece of meat. He remembered how weird Nami had been the whole time, and couldn't help but pout once more. He really wanted to know what was bothering his navigator! It was very- nearly midnight, so she might be asleep anyway and Luffy didn't want to wake her up because the last time he did she smacked him really hard and made him give her 10 million beli.

Luffy yawned and his eyes began to feel heavy- he was falling asleep. And his eye had but closed when suddenly he saw a movement from the corner of his eye- a blob of orange hair, orange hair that look very familiar!

" Nami!? What're you doing? " Luffy asked, sitting up blinking at her wide awake now sitting legs crossed.

" L-Luffy!? " Nami looked over him in surprise. " Nothing! Don't worry about it. Aren't you supposed to be asleep? " Nami said putting her hands onto her hips frowning at him.

Luffy smiled and ignored her question. " Are you going back to the festival? I want to go! " Luffy had gotten the chance to go an a ride with all his nakana except Nami, and he knew this might be his only chance he would get to ride with her now.

Nami's head dropped. " Fine, let' go. " She finally relented, rubbing her temples. " But don't do anything stupid! "

" Okay! " Luffy responded, still wearing his silly smile. " Don't worry Nami! "

" Now I'm worried.. " Nami's sweat dropped.

Nami seemed like she knew where she was going and was looking around, Luffy felt like he was left out in a world he didn't understand. Luffy was still wondering what she was always looking for.. the dark room? He felt uneasy and felt it was his job to do something, what would he do if he lost her? She is his nakama right? Then how come Luffy never felt this way to his other nakanma too? Was it just for Nami? Maybe because the other's were stronger, but then Usopp came to mind. Then why? He looked at her back as they walked and couldn't help but looked at her body. It wasn't as if he was looking at her curves- he was just trying to figure out what was wrong through body language. When he saw a woman looking at him in disgust he stopped and blushed. What just happened!? I was just looking! He pushed it to the side of his head and asked Nami his question. " What are you looking for? You were looking for something all day right? I can help you. "

Nami stopped and looked at him not happy, but not mad. What did that mean? Luffy had never been so confused in his life before! What was Nami doing to him? He felt weird looking into her eyes as the shined from all the lights. It felt like he never looked at them in a long time! It was like meeting another person all over again, but this was Nami.. her eyes shined bright and somehow Luffy liked it. " Something.. and.. " Nami looked down and frowned still thinking.

Luffy gulped and took his hat off and held it at is chest. What!? What is it!? " Nami..? " He replied.

" N-Never mind! " She got all red and blushed she was walking away stomping mad, Luffy was confused once again.

" Nami! " Luffy yelled, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew was he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to speak with her, he wanted to understand what was wrong with his navigator.. Or did he mean his woman?

" What is it Luffy? Didn't I say never mind? " She began to sound mad. She didn't turn around to face him but she sounded like she was in tears. Luffy put both arms out and hugged her from her back, Nami made a surprised face, but she didn't fight back. " L-Luffy!? "

" Nami.. don't go away. " Luffy had so much pain and sorrow in his voice. He seemed like he would cry instead. " You've been so far away today.. I want to be by your side, but I can't understand why I want to.. Nami.. Let me protect you, it's the only way I know how. "

Nami and Luffy stood still there for a while, it was like they were the only people right then and there. Nami bit her lip and turned to face Luffy, he was sad to let her go after holding her of so long. It seemed like it was the closest they have been to each other today. " Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't know I was doing this to you.. "

He crossed his arms pouting. " You do now.. " He said like a little kid mad.

Nami giggled and took Luffy's hand. " Okay, I'm looking for a shop.. it has something I want I saw it earlier today and I want to go back to it. " She smiled at Luffy.

Luffy felt warm inside, was this true? Was this all he had to do the whole time!? He wasn't sure the whole day, he never had to struggle with his feelings before so much. He then remembered something Robin said to him a few days before they came to this Island.

Girls grow up fast, and boys follow after.. Luffy who are you going to follow?

He never understood that question, but now he knew the meaning at least.. well the answer anyway..

Luffy smiled as Nami was walking holding his hand. He looked at her back, had she grown up? If she did, maybe it was his turn. " Nami..? " He said as they still walked holding hands unsure if he should have spoken and should have just enjoyed the moment.

" Hmm? " She replied in question.

" I want to follow you. " He smiled his big toothy smile. Nami looked back at him and replied with a smile as well. " Can I? "

" Haven't you been already!? " She ran letting his hand go and went ahead of him laughing like this was the most fun she ever had in a while. Luffy did the same and followed her. If this was Nami's world he would enter.. he was happy.

Luffy waited for Nami outside a small jewelry shop, what could she want in there? They had lots of stuff like that on the ship, what caught her eye? Luffy wanted so much to turn and see, but he promised Nami not to look as she went inside. He tapped his foot mad. " Nami! Are you done yet!? " He whined, he wanted to go find a ride they could go on together.

" Done! Sorry Luffy. " Nami replied as she exited the shop and then Luffy took her hand without thinking and smiled.

" Lets go find a ride! We haven't gone on one together yet! " Luffy said bouncing up and down excited.

" Okay, okay! J-just let go of my hand and stop doing that! " Nami yelled trying to pull her hand away from his, but it wouldn't work knowing how strong Luffy is and how his arm could just stretch.

" Okay! " Luffy looked around like a kid in a toy shop, what ride to go on next? One he never been on before, one that would look fun! He saw what he was looking for and pointed to it. " That one! The big circle one! " He pointed happy.

" The Ferris Wheel? " She asked disappointed.

" Huh? Did I choose wrong? " He asked sad.

" N-no! It's just you seem more like a roller coaster person.. " Nami said hands on her hips.

Luffy smiled. " I thought you'd like this one. "

Nami looked surprised, her hands falling to her side. " You thought I'd like it? You picked it for me? " Luffy nodded yes. She smiled and shook her head, she walked ahead of him.

" Huh? Where are you going!? " Luffy ran after her not wanting to lose her.

" You wanted to ride that right? Then lets go.. " Nami said not looking at him.

" Really!? " Luffy made a huge toothy smile. " Yosh! "

" Here you go! " The man let Luffy and Nami on the ride and chuckled. " Ah, young love! Reminds me of myself and my wife. Good times... "

Once they were seated in their cart Luffy bounced in his seat excited and Nami dead still. " What's wrong? Aren't you happy? " Luffy asked worried something wrong happened.

" I-I'm happy.. it's j-just.. " The ride started and Nami jumped and yelped at the same time.

Luffy looked at her confused and then saw why Nami was nervous. She closed her eyes tight and held onto the side of the ride tight too. " Are you afraid of high places? "

Nami's head went down and she nodded yes. " And also because this place reminds me of Arlong Park, except instead of it being a nightmare it's supposed to be fun... it has been fun, but sometimes.. I can't help but remember the past here.. "

" Nami? " Luffy felt bad about making her get on the ride now, and it was just after Luffy said he would protect her too!

" I-It's.. o-okay.. " She said with her voice and body shaking. Luffy frowned, this wasn't how he hoped it would be. He moved over next to Nami and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He wasn't letting her go this time.

" I'm here, so it's going to be okay.. " Luffy said he could feel Nami loosening up from the tight hug. Luffy saw the ship from up so high! " Look! " He pointed at their ship. " It's the Thousand Sunny, Nami! "

Nami looked up as well, enjoying Luffy's arms around her waist. " Wow.. " You could see all the lights up so high. It was so beautiful! Lights of all colors every where.

" Cool huh? "

" I think I'll be okay now.. " Nami smiled. They sat holding each other, staring at the Thousand Sunny and the twinkling tars, until the ride was over.

Once they got off the ride Luffy bought them some food and drinks. ( Because Nami wasn't about to pay for anything. ) Luffy didn't eat as fast as he always did, he wanted to leave Nami some food. " What did you get anyway Nami? " Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

" N-nothing important.. " She said shy picking up a fry. Her shyness was very out of character, as she was usually the confident one of the crew.

" Aw! Now I want to know! " Luffy said pouting once more.

" Do you know what day it is? " She asked with a grin, like it was a trick question.

" Huh? Monday? " He asked confused.

Nami smiled. " No.. it's an important day.. "

" A birthday? "

" Nope.. "

" Then what..? " Luffy asked unset he couldn't get it right.

Nami stood up. " Follow me to the beach.. " She mysteriously replied before walking off, leaving Luffy to scramble after her.

Luffy followed her to the beach and it was only the two of them. You could see the ship near by, but you couldn't be heard unless you screamed. " Why here Nami? " Luffy asked looking around. " Is it buried here!? " Nami turned and smiled, the wind and moonlight made her appealing to the eyes. Luffy swallowed nervous, what was happening?

" I wanted to tell you something important.. Luffy.. " Nami pulled out a small warped box. " This is for you. " She held it out.

" Well well why isn't this romantic..? " A male voice said.

" It's two of the Straw Hats.. " A pirate said.

" We'll get so much money.. " Another other laughed.

" Luffy! " Nami yelled. " It's about 50 of them tops! " She stood right by Luffy ready to fight if she had to.

" I got this! " Luffy said. " Gum-Gum Gatling! " Luffy took out almost all the guys in that one shot.

" Luffy look out! " One that had a sword was able to sneak up behind Luffy.

" Die Straw Hat! " He yelled. Luffy didn't know what to do but take that blow since he was to late to do anything. He felt something land on top of him and he felt wet and heavy. Am I bleeding..? Did I get hurt..? Everything was so quite.. He opened his eyes and it was dark! The heavy feeling! He panicked and sat up just to find a body in his lap!

" You got the girl captain! " A man yelled happy.

Girl!? Luffy took another look with his eyes and saw blood all over him! The blood was coming from Nami! His nightmare was turning real! " Nami! " Luffy yelled. She was knocked out cold and blood was still coming out of her. " How did I let this happen!? I'm better then this! Nami! Nami! Don't die! We need you! ... " Luffy hugged her body tight. " I need you! "

Then he somehow happened to find himself in the dark room after he opened his eyes once more! " Nami! I have to save her! " He began to run to no where...

Nami looked around confused. What was happening? Wasn't she with Luffy on the beach? She felt dizzy and cold, she opened her eyes and found herself on the Thousand Sunny. " Luffy!? " She yelled.

The ship was so quite, why? Nami was looking around for someone- anyone. She began to panic and ran around the ship about 4 times. She was out of breath and fell to her knees. " Luffy.. I thought you said you'd never leave me! " Tears same down her face and she cried.

This was what she feared most, that one day she'd wake up and everyone was gone. That being saved by Luffy was all a dream that would end any day soon. Nami hugged herself and began to cry. " Luffy! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I want to go back! I.. I love you, you stupid dumb ass.. " She felt something warm on her arm. " Huh? " It was her tattoo! It was still the same! Her time with Luffy was still true! She smiled. " You're always saving me.. you idiot.. "

When Nami came to she woke up on the beach. " Luffy..? " Her voice sounded weak. It took her awhile to see what was happening but what she saw she wished she never did! " Luffy! " She stood up fast and ran to Luffy she covered him with her own body.

The pirate's captain was holding a hand out. " Did you wake up from your dream? Did you like it? " He smiled.

" What do you mean? " Nami asked pissed off.

" I have a devil fruit power, it makes you see your deepest fears.. But it would seem you got over this fear, why? " He asked wondering never changing the look of anger and wanting on his face.

Nami thought about it and remembered Luffy was the thing that brought her back. " None of your business! "

The captain smirked. " Is it the boy? Your captain? "

Nami was dead still her eyes wide. Was he going to hurt Luffy!? Nami was looking for her Clima- Tact, but couldn't find it! Dam she left it on the ship to be fixed by Franky and Usopp! " Stay away from him! " Nami hissed mad.

The captain smiled. " Hmm.. you love him that much? " The captain pulled out his sword. " This is made of sea prism stone. We'll see what happens now little girl! "

" No! " Nami yelled. " You'll kill him! "

" He must care for you a lot too! If I kill you imagine how he'll be! Haha! He'll be so sad and useless! " He raised his sword and was going to swing it at Nami!

" Luffy! Help me! " Nami hugged his body tight.

Luffy was panicking! He knew where this was going! " Nami! " He yelled scared. He had to stop her from being killed! He promised to protect her! " Nami! " He ran for who knew how long, but it seemed like he never went anywhere his legs began to fell heavy.

" Luffy.. " Her voice called.

" Nami! Where are you! " He yelled worried.

" I'm here.. " He ran to where he thought the voice was coming from. " Luffy.. I missed you. " She smiled warmly with open arms.

" Nami.. " He cried. " I was looking for you, are you okay? " He asked walking to her.

" Luffy.. It hurts, you're to late.. " Blood was coming from her! It was all over the floor and coming down her face. She smiled as it came out of her. " You're to  
late.. " The blood slowly was coming to his feet!

" No! Nami! " He ran to hug her but she was dead! Her lifeless eyes like in the dream, but only it was real! " Nami! " He saw that the blood had gotten all over him. He fell to his knees.. " NAMI! " He cried. " I'm sorry! Come back! " He cried over her body. His heart never felt such sadness and grief. " Nami.. I love you.. please come back.. "

" Luffy! Help me! " Her voice yelled.

" Huh? " He looked at her body, but she was dead right? " Nami? " He asked confused.

" LUFFY! " She yelled really loud.

Luffy's eyes flew open really fast and he saw Nami was on top of him and that she was blocking him from a sword! " Nami! " He hugged her and rolled them over to another area of sand.

Nami looked up at him in his arms she was crying looking down at him. " Luffy.. " She looked at him happy and made a huge smile. " I missed you so much! " She hugged him.

" Nami.. I had a dream.. And you were in it! " Luffy said trying to tell her the story forgetting the other pirate crew.

" You both woke up!? " A man yelled.

Luffy got up mad and left Nami sitting in the sand. The man never should have spoken... " Are you the one that made Nami cry? " He asked with a serious voice well looking down and his hat covering his face from everyone.

" So what if I am the guy? " He asked with a smile thinking he could beat Luffy.

Luffy looked at him with killing eyes and a aura around him too. " It was you..? "

The captain was shaking but tried to keep his cool. " I-I'm not scared! I-I can take you! "

" You sure..? " A voice asked behind him holding a sword by his face.

" Are you trying to pick a fight with us? " Franky asked mad looking around at the other crew.

Robin smiled at the other crew the men blushed looking at her, but then she made an angry face that showed she could kill. They were shocked and backed up nervous. Usopp and Chopper stood side by side, they looked like they couldn't do much but could leave a mark or two that would sting.

" You're lucky this time! " The captain ran away fast no looking back once.

" Come back! You hurt my Nami~swan! " Sanji ran after them mad kicking at who ever he could get to.

" Idiot.. " Zoro face palmed himself.

Luffy walked up to Nami and helped her up pulling her up by the arm. " Are you okay? " He asked looking down not looking her in the eyes.

" Ya.. and you? " Nami asked.

" I'm fine.. " He said kind of sad and depressed.

" Lu- " Robin put a hand on Usopp's shoulder and shook her head no. Usopp nodded understanding.

" Luffy..? Are you sure? " Nami asked worried bending over to look at his face. Luffy pulled her into a hug fast! " L-Luffy! " Nami blushed.

" I was so worried about you Nami.. " His breathing became heavy. " I thought you were dead, it was in my dream.. "

Nami hugged him back. " Don't be silly, I'm never going to leave you Luffy.. because.. " Before Nami could say anything Luffy kissed her! Nami got wide eyed but didn't pull away, she waited for Luffy to be done. " Luffy? "

" Nami.. I love you.. I, I know this is dumb, but I just realized this after the dream. I can't live without you.. " He said bending his head down making them touch fore heads. Nami smiled and giggled. " W-What's wrong!? " He panicked.

" Nothing! It's just.. I was going to say I love you first.. " Nami said happy.

Luffy blushed and let her go to rub his head. " Oh.. sorry.. " He said.

" Here.. " Nami placed the gift in his hands. " It's for you. " A small box that was warped.

" All I needed today was you, but since you bought it.. " He opened the box and pulled out what was inside. It was another arm bracelet! " Another one? " Luffy asked confused.

" I thought you'd like it. You always wear the one I gave to you before. " Nami smiled. Luffy smiled and put it on his arm where he didn't have a bracelet.

" I love it.. " He smiled.

" Can you love birds hurry up? " Usopp asked hands on his hips.

They both turned to see everyone. " W-What! You all watched us! "

" Everything.. " Zoro said with a sweat drop.

" Ah! I love you guys! " Franky cried.

" Same here.. but stay away from Sanji for a while.. " Robin smiled, she had been holding Sanji back the whole time.

" I hope Sanji doesn't pass out.. " Chopper said looking at him.

" O-Okay.. " Luffy said.

Nami took Luffy's hand. " Lets go back to the ship we spent all night awake I'm tired.. " Nami yawned.

" Oh! What were you guys doing! " Usopp smiled laughing.

Nami blushed. " That's not what I meant! "

" Meant what? " Luffy asked confused.

Nami walked and pulled Luffy with her. " Nothing! Lets hurry back to the ship.. "

" Don't stay up to long again! " Franky joined in.

" Shut up! " Nami yelled.

Luffy looked at Franky and Usopp mad when Nami wasn't looking to tell them to shut up and stop making his woman mad or else. " Nami what did they mean? " Luffy asked still wondering.

" Do you really want to know..? " Nami asked blushing. He nodded yes and they stopped. Nami shook her head. " I fell in love with an idiot.. " Nami explained to him and he blushed.

" H-Huh!? Why would I do that!? " He asked.

" It's how you make babies and show your love! " Usopp said.

Luffy smiled. " I want to show my love and have babies with you! " Luffy said happy and excited.

Nami punch his head. " Don't say that here! It's something you keep between you and your lover! "

" Ow.. okay.. " He rubbed his head.

Nami hugged herself and blushed then looked at Luffy with one eye. " Maybe not now.. but it could happen one day.. " She whispered into his ear. Luffy smiled.

" Love birds hurry up! " Franky yelled from the ship, everyone beat then there.

" Coming! Hurry Luffy! " Nami ran ahead of him laughing. Luffy ran too not letting Nami leave his side not for a second.

.

.

.

Ya! It's done everyone! Congrats to me! Also, I wanted to thank a very good Ane! ( Older sister ) for helping me this far! We may not be real sisters but you are one to me! Thx you Keke xp! I hope you all liked this story and plz tell me what you thought about it!  
Bye everyone and hope you have a good time! :D


End file.
